


El amor es guerra.

by kobaltaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred es novio de Gilbert. Arthur es primo de Alfred. Arthur, también es el amante del novio de su primo. Fic cortito para sobrellevar las tardes de ocio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Títere payaso.

**Author's Note:**

> Es recomendable leer esto escuchando [Karakuri Pierrot](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nvzi72jkTc4). Traté de que la lectura durara exactamente lo mismo que la canción.

‘Dos horas’ pensó.

—Perdón, llego tarde.

‘Estabas con él’.

— Estaba… Tenía algo que hacer.

—Lo sé.

Hubo una pausa incomoda

—Anda, dejame llevarte a casa.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así?

Gilbert Beilschmit acababa de robarle dos horas de su vida. ¿Por qué lo esperaba entonces? Porque era un idiota y sin duda Gilbert lo sabía. Arthur Kirkland a sus veintidós años de vida lo sabía. Gilbert tan solo tenía diecinueve y era bastante consciente de su entorno. Sin duda se había dado cuenta y ahora lo usaba. Esa sonrisa boba engañaba a cualquiera, pero sus ojos rojos, calculadores, no mentían. ¿Por qué, entonces?

— No, está bien así, no quiero que nos vean.

Pero la realidad era que si quería; y agachar la vista, intentar mentirle a esos ojos rojos, era una tontería. ‘Imposible’, no quería herir a nadie, pero no dijo nada cuando Gilbert lo siguió con paso tranquilo en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la esquina anterior a su casa, simplemente lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó.

‘¿Solo eso querías, no?’

— No —Gimió Arthur en medio del beso, pero un ronroneo de parte del otro lo hizo callar.

Tenía veintidós años para ser un imbécil y quitarle el novio a su primo hermano. Al lindísimo hijo de su tía, hermana de su madre, que vivía con él. ‘Yo estuve enamorado de Gilbert antes y no lo tuve hasta que estuvo prohibido’ Gilbert debía ser el imbécil en esa historia, el villano, pero el tercero en discordia había sido Arthur. Si Gilbert traicionaba a Alfred, el primo de Arthur, Alfred aún lo tendría a él para llorar en su hombro. Pero el hombro prometido para cuando el villano lo traicionara era el hombro de quien lo estaba traicionando también.

— Vamos, puedes quedarte hoy en mi casa. No tienes que mentir, Alfred sabe que somos amigos desde antes de que él se mudara contigo para la universidad.

Pero Arthur no quería. No quería herir a nadie y era él mismo quien estaba saliendo herido a cambio.

— No puedo, mañana tengo clases temprano.

— Entonces solo un rato.

Tenía que detener eso en ese mismo instante.

— ¿No te bastó con lo de ésta tarde con Alfred? —Terminó por espetarle.

Gilbert, quien era más alto que él, lo miró hacia abajo como si le tuviera asco.

— Como quieras.

Y con eso giró sobre sus talones y regresó por el camino que habían seguido juntos minutos antes.

‘Ah, de verdad lo arruiné’. Aunque no quería herir a Alfred, no podía hacerse a la idea de perder a Gilbert.

Corrió detrás de él y entonces fue su turno de seguirlo en silencio.

‘¿Alfred? Sí, hoy no llego a casa, me quedo con Gilbert… ¿Qué? No, no puedes venir, vamos a estudiar. ¿No lo viste ésta tarde? No seas niño. Sí, te veo mañana por la tarde, tengo clases temprano. Ordena pizza o algo'

Gilbert lo miró altivo mientras el otro mentía por teléfono apenas entraron a su casa.

Obviamente no iban a estudiar. Cuando Arthur colgó el teléfono Gilbert volvió a acorralarlo, ésta vez contra la puerta de la entrada. Arthur ni siquiera se había alcanzado a quitar el abrigo y la calidez del hogar lo comenzaba a hostigar.

Tener a Gilbert tan cerca le permitía notar otros detalles. Además de ser más alto que él era bastante guapo. Tenía pómulos bien cincelados y los ojos entornados por pestañas largas, de un blanco casi traslucido, como su color de cabello. Gilbert era, además de guapo, albino. Más adelante podría admirar el resto de la anatomía de Gilbert mientras éste le hacía chillar su nombre. Arthur no se comparaba con él, pero también era guapo a su modo: Tenía también una buena estructura ósea facial, aunque tenía las cejas demasiado gruesas y tupidas, de un par de tonos más oscuros que el tono de rubio de su cabello. Solía tener una expresión altanera o con el ceño fruncido. En ese aspecto, no se parecía en nada a su primo quien también era rubio, aunque era todo sonrisas.

De momento estaba bien con otro beso. Gilbert enarcó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia.

— Entonces te quedas.

— Sí, lo que sea —Había respondido con las mejillas rojas sin pretenderlo realmente. Gilbert se rio abiertamente de él, sin miramientos.

— Bien —Fue lo único que contestó, encantado de salirse con la suya.

Arthur tuvo el impulso de llorar. Estaba enamorado de un imbécil y se sentía culpable.

Se quitó el abrigo y no alcanzó a sacárselo cuando Gilbert ya le estaba desabotonando la camisa. No podía emitir quejas, a eso es a lo que había ido. Gilbert no le hablaría de su día ni lo llevaría en citas, citas que no fueran en algún motel donde ni siquiera se les permitía la plática de alcoba de después del sexo. Gilbert solía ignorarlo luego de acostarse con él. En ese aspecto, extrañaba su tiempo de solo amigos. Ahora tenía que conformarse con escuchar a Alfred contarle sobre él, sobre cómo le gustaban los canarios, sobre cómo le había tomado la mano de camino a casa, de la clase de caballero que era. Gilbert era un mitómano y una estafa. O quizás honestamente era un buen novio que solo no podía mantener su polla en sus pantalones en vez de en los de Arthur. No importaba, ya nada importaba.

Quería ser capaz de decirle que también lo amaba, que lo tomara en cuenta, pero eso no serviría de nada y quizás solo los separaría. Mientras Gilbert lo volvía a besar, sentía su corazón doler torpemente. Gilbert jamás sentiría culpa, así que no valía la pena arriesgar lo poco que le quedaba con él. Al menos así sabía con quién engañaba a su primo. Era mejor él, que tenía la capacidad de ser cuidadoso, que cualquier otra persona que no se preocuparía por el bien de Alfred. Con eso se engañaba a sí mismo Arthur para calmar su culpa.

‘No lo puedo dejar, no lo quiero dejar. Es un maldito, pero es mío. Solo yo puedo ver esa parte de él. Solo yo puedo ver su peor faceta’

Y con eso se dejaba llevar y hacer por Gilbert, como un títere al que le tiran las cuerdas para actuar.

‘Sí, soy tu títere, por favor, haz lo que te plazca, imbécil’

Comenzaba a dudar quien era el verdadero imbécil ahí. Gilbert no dijo nada cuando se fue a la mañana siguiente; ni siquiera un hasta luego.

Tenía que terminar con eso, aunque fuese eventualmente.


	2. Salón de baile del fin del mundo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert estaba aburrido. Eso era todo; enamorarse estaba prohibido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es recomendable, como en el capitulo anterior, leer esto mientras se escucha [World's end dancehall](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bv_3q7Xz47g) para que todo tenga más sentido.

Gilbert tenía la manía de pensar en las cosas más ridículas durante el sexo. No era que se aburriera de la calidez de las entrañas de su pareja en turno, era solo que su mente no quería quedarse en blanco desde el inicio. Solo cuando llegaba al clímax era que, de verdad, su mente quedaba en ceros. Así era más agradable para él. ‘Eso, hazme olvidar’.

Ese día se preguntó a sí mismo cómo había comenzado todo aquello, mientras Arthur hacía puños las manos con la sabana entre los dedos que apretaban con fuerza mientras Gilbert lo embestía sin miramientos.

A Gilbert le gustaba esa parte de Arthur, manipularlo hasta hacerlo gruñir y gemir su nombre entre jadeos.

‘De verdad, ¿cuándo había comenzado?’

Arthur era estudiante de arquitectura en el mismo curso que Gilbert, aunque era mayor que él. No había entrado hasta el mismo año que él por problemas económicos. Se habían vuelto amigos de inmediato, dado que compartían muchos gustos en común. Música, sobre todo.

Luego había entrado Alfred en escena, quien era un año menor que Gilbert; se había mudado con Arthur porque iría a la misma universidad. A Gilbert le gustaba el mocoso, aunque era molesto y no tenía nada en común con él. Nada además de admiración completa por el albino. Gilbert era un ególatra consagrado.

Probablemente fue eso lo que lo llevó a invitarlo a salir, aun cuando a Gilbert no le gustaba el compromiso.

Fue por eso que, una tarde mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca semivacía de la facultad, había acorralado a Arthur contra una estantería. Gilbert pensaba que, además de la música y todo lo demás, compartía con Arthur el gusto por su primo. Gilbert en eso se equivocaba. Arthur se había puesto rojo y lo había empujado, incapaz de decidirse si golpearlo o agradecerle porque llevaba tiempo esperando eso.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y Arthur le regresó el beso. Luego habían tenido sexo en un motel nada romántico.

Desde ese momento Gilbert dejó de hablarle de otra cosa que no fuera hacerlo como conejos.

Arthur no podía emitir queja alguna. _Quería a Gilbert_.

Cuando llegó a casa su primo le preguntó por él.

Ese día no avanzó nada en sus apuntes sobre la historia de la arquitectura. A Alfred no le importaba, él estudiaba medicina y se quejaba de no poder ver a Gilbert entre clases porque su facultad estaba en un edificio diferente.

— Lo verás ésta tarde ¿no? No seas quejica —Siempre lo cortaba con eso, aunque las palabras sabían amargas en su boca. ‘Yo lo tuve antes que tú el día de hoy, el día de hoy yo gano’

Gilbert estaba encantado con su juego.

Decían que el mundo se iba a acabar en diciembre del 2012, pero no creía en eso. Por si acaso, vivía su vida al límite. Le gustaba su diminuto harem.

El mundo no acabó, pero Gilbert siguió con Arthur.

Le gustaba la expresión de culpa que se mezclaba con la de placer en las facciones de Arthur mientras lo hacían. ‘Eso, piensa en él, piensa que lo hieres, piensa que estás conmigo y eso hiere a tu pequeño amor’ Pero solo hasta la mitad de eso era la verdad. Aún si supiera que se equivocaba a Gilbert no podía importarle menos.

Gilbert tenía una decena más de prospectos capaces de tomar el lugar de Arthur, aunque, por algún motivo que él mismo desconocía, no había tenido ganas de conseguirse a otro más. Arthur le parecía suficiente como amante y eso lo alarmaba.

A Gilbert comenzaba a gustarle de más el estar con Arthur.

Era por eso que, al terminar, nunca le decía nada. A Gilbert también le gustaba mucho Alfred y comenzaba a sentir que no era justo herirlo. No por eso dejó de acostarse con Arthur.

Cuando acababan, sudados y llenos de sí mismos, Gilbert tomaría una ducha y se acostaría en el sillón de la sala de su pequeño departamento. Arthur se quedaría en la cama, incapaz de moverse por el cansancio, hasta la mañana siguiente, extrañando el calor corporal de su amante.

La vida no era justa ni tenía sentido.

Arthur pensaba que estaba obteniendo lo que merecía: Culpa, pero no podía decir que era del todo terrible. Después de todo él tenía derecho de antigüedad con Gilbert, quien no lo había notado como potencial pareja hasta que tuvo un novio fijo.

Arthur sospechaba que al principio se acostaba con una chica llamada Erzbeth, que ahora estaba felizmente casada. ‘Un reemplazo’. No se sentía mal por eso; muy dentro de sí, estaba agradecido de que Gilbert hubiese tomado su mano y lo hubiese arrastrado a ese baile vertiginoso que era sexo y sudor y fluidos y nada más.

Arthur había dejado de anhelar más.

Gilbert había comenzado a hacerlo.

Si hablaba con él luego de acostarse, si lo abrazaba luego del sexo, si se quedaba con él terminaría por enamorarse. Y enamorarse estaba prohibido. Ni siquiera recordaba ser sarcástico con Arthur sobre su primo.

A veces, quería rozar accidentalmente la mano de Arthur y tomarla. Caminar tomados de la mano era una cursilería que de pronto se le antojaba agradable.

‘No, ese no soy yo’. Con facilidad desechaba esa clase de deseos antes de que se apoderaran de él.

Arthur se convirtió en un agujero donde meterla cuando Gilbert estaba aburrido.

Eran tonterías en las que jamás caería y si lo hacía, sería alguien con más valor. Terminaría casado con una chica con el carácter de Alfred, porque no pensaba casarse con un hombre y luchar por los derechos homosexuales. Estaba feliz siendo bisexual y no tenía tiempo para cambiar el mundo. O mejor dicho, no tenía ganas.

El mundo giraba y con él la vida de Gilbert tomaba caminos delicadamente escogidos por él, llenos de manipulación y retiradas estratégicas.

Gilbert era un estratega admirable.

En su mente se despedía de Arthur mientras se hacía el dormido y lo miraba partir.

‘Adiós’.

Siempre era una despedida definitiva, por si pensaba dejar de frecuentarlo.

Al final, de todos modos, volvían a lo mismo.

Gilbert se la metería a Arthur y Arthur seguiría siendo un traidor para su primo.

Era hora de acabar con el juego.


	3. Inframundo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Alfred solo es cuestión de destruir lo que estorba. Así es su modo de amar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, se debe leer esto escuchando [Naraka](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jC8-Zx5UYY8) de Gumi Megpoid.

— Tenemos que terminar —Había soltado Gilbert tan pronto llegó.

‘Ah, era eso’

— _Gilbert me engaña_ —Le había dicho a su primo antes de salir.

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_ —Había nerviosismo en la voz de Arthur.

‘Sí, sí, ya lo sabía ¿me crees tan tonto?’.

A veces Gilbert llegaba oliendo a la colonia de Arthur. Arthur era cuidadoso. Gilbert no, porque, al final de cuentas, Gilbert estaba contento siendo el villano.

Había pánico en la mirada de Arthur cuando lo confrontó.

— _Es solo la impresión que me da_ —El corazón de Arthur había latido muy rápido por el microsegundo en que se creyó descubierto.

— _Para nada, no te inventes cosas, Gilbert te quiere._

Eso había sido dicho con tanta facilidad. Arthur se estaba volviendo bueno en mentir, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que de verdad lo creyera.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque te engaño con alguien más.

— Lo sé. Desde hace mucho, ¿te sientes mal al respecto hasta ahora?

Había dado en el clavo. Gilbert se mesó los cabellos y continuó.

— No se me hace justo para ti.

— Entonces deja de engañarme. ¿O me dejas para liarte a gusto con quien me engañas?

De nuevo, justo en el clavo.

— No sé porque estás tan tranquilo al respecto.

Gilbert de pronto sentía miedo del mocoso frente a él.

— Porque no me importa mientras estés conmigo.

Alfred lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin titubear. Le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles a Gilbert, y, aunque le encantaba esa clase de actitud, de verdad tenía que terminar.

— Entonces no importa —Dijo, sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo.

— Deberíamos ir al cine, ya que estamos fuera. Hay una película que realmente quiero ver.

Alfred lo tomó de la mano y se sacudió el tema de encima como si no fuera nada. Gilbert se sintió intimidado.

— Vamos.

La película era un asco, pero a Alfred le encantó. Se atiborró de palomitas y charló animadamente con Gilbert, quien apenas le respondía con monosílabos.

‘Solo es cuestión de destruir lo que estorba’

— ¿Te sientes culpable? —Preguntó Alfred con verdadera preocupación cuando se cansó de la actitud del otro.

— No realmente.

— Entonces ¿estás enamorado de esa otra persona?

¿Lo estaba?

— No realmente —siguió.

— ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

La respuesta resonó muy clara en la cabeza de Gilbert.

‘No’

— Por supuesto —concedió.

Incluso en ese momento podía oler la sombra de la colonia de Arthur en el cuerpo de Gilbert.

‘Destruir, eso es todo’

Gilbert encaminó a Alfred a su casa, aunque no lo invitó a pasar.

‘Lo sabes ¿qué pretendes?’

Se besaron en el pórtico, Alfred dijo hasta luego y Gilbert le regresó el gesto.

‘Hoy gano yo’. Se habían tomado de las manos todo el trayecto. Arthur vio la escena desde la ventana del departamento que compartía con Alfred.

— Gilbert quiso terminar conmigo —Sonó rencoroso y miró a su primo como si lo odiara en cuanto entró al departamento, aunque solo fue un instante, luego caminó hacia la cocina como si nada. Arthur lo siguió.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó ilusionado, aunque sabía que eso no le garantizaba nada con Gilbert.

— Sí, pero se arrepintió. Tenías razón, me quiere.

El corazón de Arthur no se rompió en mil pedazos como creía que pasaría.

Seguían igual que antes, solo la culpa le atormentaba sin dejar espacio a otra clase de sentimientos.

— Pero ¿estás bien con eso?

— Mientras sea cuidadoso y no me lo vuelva a decir a la cara no me importa. Mientras me quiera no me importa.

Arthur también sintió miedo.

— Me conformo con que deje de oler a la colonia del tío con el que me engaña.

La colonia de Arthur era bastante peculiar. De verdad sintió miedo.

— No debe tardar en cansarse, al final de cuentas, no importa con quien esté, sigue siendo mío.

Debía dejárselo en claro antes que nada. Debía dejarlo impreso en la mente de su primo, demostrarle quien mandaba, a quien pertenecía Gilbert y cuan fuerte era ese lazo de pertenencia. No debía dejar espacio a dudas antes de hacer lo que ’tenía’ que hacer.

‘Destruir’

Aún si Gilbert y él dejaban de ser compatibles, no había problema mientras estuvieran juntos. Alfred no conocía esa parte de sí mismo y no le importaba descubrirla hasta entonces. No se sentía herido de ser traicionado, sentía miedo de perder, por eso sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Insistir e insistir e insistir y forzar hasta que su voluntad envolviera a Gilbert.

De verdad mantenía sus palabras. Mientras Gilbert fuera suyo no le importaba lo que hiciera. No le importaba si se liaba con su primo o si embarazaba a aquella zorra de último curso que se acababa de casar. Siempre lo supo, más nunca le importó.

Supo todo, todo el tiempo y le molestaba que hasta ese momento Gilbert fuera idiota y abriera la boca. ¿Para qué arruinar la espléndida puesta en escena?

‘Destruir’

— Oye, Alfred, yo… —Titubeó Arthur, con la esperanza de seguir sin ser descubierto.

— Ah, de verdad lo detesto. No puedo sentir celos ¿soy tan confiado?

— Alfred, escucha, yo…

— Sí, sí, ya lo sé, sé que lo sientes pero no me importa, ya te lo dije.

No le importaban los revolcones de Gilbert, le importaba que no se fuese a enamorar de la persona con quien follaba. Le preocupaba perderlo, realmente le preocupaba.

‘Destruir’

— De verdad lo lamento tanto, Arthur.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

En la mano de Alfred había un cuchillo para carne.

— No puedo dejar que me deje de amar, aunque sea de mentiras.

Arthur vio rojo por un instante antes de que el dolor tomara todos sus sentidos por sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kdgjkladrdfjkb No sé, creo que me volví loca escribiendo esto.


	4. Psicópata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred tiene una personalidad que no le molestaría mostrarle a Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se recomienda leerlo escuchando [Psycho](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiLBUvFBdlY), aunque no encontré subs en español para ésta canción, si alguien sabe de un vídeo con subs en español hagamelo saber por favor.

No era justo.

Flores brillantes crecían en el antebrazo de Arthur con el que se había protegido. Dos cortes y dos flores. Las manchas de salpicadura en la camisa de Alfred se veían pequeñas y desprolijas, como mala hierba. Indeseables.

‘Incluso en eso me quieres opacar’.

Alfred recordaba un sueño de ricos colores, naranjas intensos y un tono de rojo que adoró. No era un sueño, era un recuerdo de la primera cosa que había incendiado en su vida. Luego había ahogado al gato naranja de la familia en la piscina. Su madre adoraba a ese gato, así que lo escondió en su mochila y lo tiró de camino a la escuela al día siguiente. No le molestó en lo absoluto el aroma a putrefacción que quedó impregnado en sus libros y libretas. Después de todo había llegado a éste mundo para ver todo y sentir todo. Eso incluía sentir la lucha de los seres vivos a los que les había quitado la vida.

Si hubiese mojado la cama o hubiese sido descubierto, algún hombre pretencioso en una bata le habría diagnosticado psicopatía sin necesidad alguna de hacerle aquel novedoso test tomográfico (PET, por sus siglas en inglés. ¡Qué adorable nombre para algo que le arruinará el futuro a algún crío descuidado!).

Su madre esperó al gato por tres días. Luego consiguió un remplazo, un animalito mucho más pequeño, pero de un naranja igual de intenso. A Alfred le gustaba mucho ese color, aunque siempre mentiría al respecto. Mentir se le daba muy bien, entre otras cosas. Siempre diría que sus colores eran el rojo y el azul, como los de la bandera de su país; como buen patriota, como buen vecino.

Dicen que el uno por ciento de la sociedad es psicópata, algunos estiman que es el seis por ciento. Esa duda está ahí por personas como Alfred, personas meticulosas en cumplir sus deseos.

Alfred miró con desprecio las flores y a Arthur mirarlo con una expresión que no le provocaba nada: Miedo. Arthur sentía miedo pero las palabras, los gritos que debería estar dando, no estaban en ningún lugar cercano a su garganta.

El gato tampoco había hecho ruido al morir.

No había lugar en ese mundo para Alfred y lo sabía. Sabía que lo que hacía no era bien visto, pero eso no lo hacía una mala persona. El traidor era Arthur y el mismo Arthur le había causado molestias. Merecía castigo. Merecía perder la vida. Así de simples eran las reglas en la cabeza de Alfred.

La sangre salía a borbotones de los dos cortes que le había hecho en el antebrazo y las dos flores rojas crecieron hasta hacerse una sola. Había petalos tirados en el suelo donde la sangre había goteado. Todo eso sería limpiado después con cloro. Cortaría a su primo en pedazos pequeños que iría tirando conforme pasaran los días, en lugares diferentes luego de dar un reporte a las autoridades sobre su desaparición. Luego quemaría la ropa y vería la sangre que la manchaba diluirse en ese naranja hasta volverse cenizas.

Alfred tenía dos personalidades a la vista. ‘¡Que afortunado eres de ver ambas!’

Un débil gorgoteo salió de la garganta de Arthur. Alfred estaba presto a cualquier movimiento que éste hiciera, listo para embestirlo con el cuchillo para carne. Arthur era más bajito que él y considerablemente menos atlético, no llegaría ni de cerca a la puerta antes de que lo tacleara y le clavara el cuchillo en algún punto vital. Arthur no se movió, pero Alfred de todos modos lo embistió.

En el suelo se veía aún más pequeño de lo que era, como un cachorro asustado. Seguía sin provocarle nada la mirada de pánico puro en la cara de su primo. No deseaba verle sufrir, eso no era divertido. Deseaba hacerle entender que lo que le hizo era malo.

No amaba a Gilbert, pero era suyo, de su propiedad, alguien que quizás en el fondo fuera como él y con quien pudiera compartir ‘esa’ clase de gustos, solo porque estaba aburrido de hacer todo el trabajo solo. A veces se descubría a sí mismo deseando poder gritar lo que hacía, pero el mundo evolucionado no tenía espacio para los psicópatas. Por eso tenía que esconderse, aunque no lo comprendía. Sabía las reglas del juego. Era algo triste, a decir verdad, aunque no pudiera sentir tristeza real.

Se sentó a horcadillas sobre el regazo de su primo, quien se sostenía el brazo herido con la otra mano, haciendo presión para parar la hemorragia. Luego, con sumo cuidado, le acarició una mejilla que tiño con sangre en su toque, todo antes de besarle la frente como si de verdad fuese capaz de sentir cariño por él.

— Dime —Dijo, con voz grave, juzgándolo— Él metió su polla en éstas entrañas —apuntó con el cuchillo al abdomen de su primo quien solo se encogió en su sitio, calculando sus posibilidades de escape.

— Alfred, te juro que nunca fue mi intención… —Tenía lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, lágrimas que en ningún momento pretendió controlar, no eran lágrimas por miedo, eran por el dolor. Dolía y mucho. Alfred estaba haciéndole algo terrible y no le dejaba mucha escapatoria. En el fondo lo justificaba, pero aun así, su instinto de supervivencia lo alentaba a no dejarse morir bajo el filo del cuchillo de Alfred.

Alfred le levantó la parte baja de la camisa para dejar al descubierto su abdomen.

— Dime, ¿él llenó tus entrañas con su esencia?

— Alfred, por favor para, te lo ruego.

Una delgada línea roja se plasmó mientras pasaba el cuchillo superficialmente sobre su abdomen descubierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sin tener idea de que me pasó por la cabeza cuando escribí esto.


	5. Envidia escondida a solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert por una vez en su vida sigue solo su instinto para salvar algo que le es importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, les recomiendo que escuchen [Hitorinbo envy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHFioWhRhmI), para hacer más amena la lectura.

Gilbert era incapaz de recordar la primera vez que se había cortado el lateral de la muñeca: había sido tantos años atrás que ahora ya cortaba sobre cicatrices viejas y heridas que parecía no querer dejar cerrar.

Quería sentir, quería ser notado, pero ni siendo tan especial como era, nadie parecía necesitarlo como él deseaba ser necesitado. Ser indispensable no era su papel, siempre era la actuación de apertura, el juguete novedoso que luego sería desechado por algo más permanente.

Su hermano tenía ese papel en su familia, en la cual él ya no quería encajar, aunque eso era una mentira monumental. Su falta de autoestima fue llenada de ego. Gilbert solo cumplía el papel que quería que los demás le dieran.  Era algo solitario pero no le importaba ya.

La sangre viscosa, roja y latente llenaba su mano antes de lavársela y desinfectarla, pues hasta para eso era pragmático.

Sus padres habían dejado de ponerle atención a su futuro cuando nació su hermano menor. Sentía envidia de él pero no podía convencerse de odiarlo. No era culpa de nadie más que de él mismo por haber nacido imperfecto según los estándares de su familia. Ahora ya no le importaba mucho y el acto de cortarse se había vuelto una costumbre o más bien un vicio. La sangre lo atraía.

Recordó, luego de haber dejado a su novio en su casa, que había dejado su libreta en su mochila. Alfred se había ofrecido para llevarla mientras iban al cine.

No es que su carrera importara algo. Sus padres no tenían problema en mantener económicamente a su primer error, su primer hijo, pues tenían al segundo en el que habían corregido los errores de crianza que habían cometido con el primero.

Marcó el número del teléfono fijo, esperando escuchar la voz de Arthur antes de ir, pero no recibió respuesta. Quizás Alfred lo estuviera confrontando respecto a las infidelidades de Gilbert. No era como si le importara, pero tenía un alto sentido del deber. Si no había podido terminar las cosas con Alfred las terminaría con Arthur. Le gustaba la intensidad con la que Alfred se aferraba a él. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Tenía llaves del lugar, así que tocar la puerta era solo una mera formalidad. Abrió y entró, el recibidor estaba vacío.

— Te absuelvo ahora de todo el daño que me has hecho. Descansa en paz.

Escuchó. La voz de Alfred venía de la cocina. Tenía un mal presentimiento que muy por dentro esperaba no estuviera errado.

Se quitó la sudadera que llevaba encima de la camisa y se envolvió la mano con ella y regresó al pasillo afuera del departamento. Rompió el cristal de emergencias de un puñetazo donde había un hacha pequeña y una manguera enrollada en caso de incendios en el edificio. Cuando entró a la cocina había sangre. Mucha sangre, hermosa y brillante, mucha más que la que salía de sus cortes en la muñeca. Arthur tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía muerto. No podía decir qué clase de heridas tenía pues todo estaba manchado de sangre. Alfred sostenía con ambas manos un cuchillo de cocina bastante grande sobre su cabeza, listo para clavárselo a Arthur en el pecho; dedujo con eso que aún no lo mataba.

Hizo lo primero que pudo, siguiendo sus instintos por primera vez en su vida, sin un plan real. Corrió hasta Alfred que aún no notaba su presencia por el éxtasis homicida en el que se encontraba, abanicó con el hacha y se la clavó a Alfred entre las costillas. Alfred entonces lo miró con odio por haberlo interrumpido y entonces el cuchillo se cayó de sus manos y rebotó sobre el cuerpo fláccido de Arthur sin hacerle daño.

‘¿Por qué?’ gritaban sus ojos. ‘¿Por qué me interrumpes?’

Alfred intentó levantarse pero solo trastabilló y cayó de sentón lejos del cuerpo de Arthur. Quiso hablar, reclamarle a Gilbert pero solo salió un gorgoteo sanguinolento de su boca. Se llevó la mano hacía las costillas donde aún tenía clavada el hacha que cayó luego por su propio peso y dejó a la herida sangrar libremente.

Gilbert se había inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Arthur que solo estaba desmayado y marcó desde su móvil el número de emergencias. Dio detalles de la situación y esperó. Diez minutos que se le hicieron eternos, buscando las heridas de Arthur y aplicando presión. Viendo morir a Alfred por la pérdida de sangre.

Gilbert, internamente, se sintió bien. El golpe macizo del hacha contra el cuerpo de Alfred le había dado una sensación que ni cortándose había sentido. No era el dolor propio si no el dolor ajeno lo que lo ponía, por eso tantos años de torturar a su parejas declarando infidelidades. Le gustaba la cara que ponían cuando lo confesaba con cara seria, como si no le importara realmente lastimarlos, hiriéndolos más con eso. Alfred no había puesto esa cara y por eso había seguido con él hasta el final.

‘Al menos eres mío aún mientras muero’.

Gilbert sintió miedo de sí mismo pero se admiró de lo fácil que lo superaba.

‘Éste soy yo’.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron encontraron a Gilbert sentado en el piso apretando con un trapo de cocina el brazo de Arthur.

Tuvo que declarar ante la policía los pormenores del incidente, aunque había mentido mucho. Sus mentiras coincidieron por mera casualidad con las de Arthur. Ninguno de ellos admitió haber estado juntos.

Gilbert no visitó ni una vez a Arthur en el hospital mientras su brazo sanaba y era atendido por el shock mental que debió haber sido el ser casi asesinado. Gilbert no piso la cárcel, legítimamente se había convertido en un héroe.

Gilbert sentía ganas de repetir el acto, pero sabía que eso sería imposible.

Extrañó a Alfred, al Alfred manchado de sangre reclamándole con los ojos. Secretamente le había tomado una foto que atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

‘Algún día, juguemos todos juntos de nuevo’.

Cuando Arthur había vuelto a la escuela notó algo diferente en Gilbert. Gilbert comenzó a salir con Arthur abiertamente, como si nunca hubiesen florecido flores rojas en la cocina de aquel departamento.

Arthur se mudó con Gilbert casi de inmediato.

Sí, las cosas terminaron bien, demasiado bien como para que cualquiera de los dos estuviera satisfecho.


	6. Déjaselo a Arthur-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fantasma sigue presente, el pasado no les deja avanzar y solo hay una salida posible para pagar la traición. El amor rara vez tiene finales felices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo leerlo, como siempre, mientras se escucha [Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoB3WwUFE04)  
> Lamento no haber sido capaz de encontrar la canción con subs en español.

Se había desmayado. La vida parecía más atrayente durante el sueño que estando despierto. El dolor en el antebrazo se había vuelto una calidez pareja, como la que uno siente cuando se acurruca bajo las cobijas. Sí, dormir parecía correcto y por eso se dejó arrastrar a la inconsciencia.

Para cuando despertó estaba en un hospital y el dolor había regresado. Tenía puntos donde antes habían estado las heridas y la sangre, toda esa sangre, se había desvanecido. En lugar de su camiseta y vaqueros empapados de rojo tenía una bata de hospital azul claro.

Había sobrevivido, pero ¿cómo?

Alguien le había ido a preguntar lo mismo, un oficial de policía. Así se enteró de que su primo había muerto, así se enteró de que había sido Gilbert quien le había salvado la vida prescindiendo de la de Alfred. No dijo nada relevante, no sabía nada relevante, se había desmayado antes de que todo lo importante sucediera. Aun así, jamás mencionó su relación amorosa con Gilbert.

La vida siguió y cuando al fin lo consideraron capaz de no estallar en un ataque nervioso a la primera, le dieron el alta. Volvió a la escuela y volvió con Gilbert. Todo volvía a ser igual, si no es que mejor.

Pero por dentro sabía que nada era igual

Junio llegó y con el la temporada de lluvias. Ya vivía con Gilbert para entonces.

— Hoy otra vez está lluvioso.

Gilbert hizo un ruido por todo asentimiento y continuó revisando sus notas en su ordenador.

Gilbert parecía igual, pero algo le decía que había cambiado. Había cambiado porque ¿quién permanecía igual luego de matar a otra persona?

‘Aún en la muerte es mío’

Alguna parte de Gilbert había muerto con Alfred aquel día también. Ya no era el imbécil de siempre. De vez en cuando lo encontraba mirando serio la pantalla de su móvil para luego sonreírse a sí mismo.

Tenía miedo, pero no podía convencerse de dejarlo

Lo amaba, y esperaba que el Gilbert imbécil que amaba regresara.

‘Te lo encargo’

En algún momento, Arthur había comenzado a escuchar una voz bastante similar a la de su primo dentro de su cabeza.

Se estaba volviendo loco y dolía, las heridas ya sanadas dolían cada que escuchaba esa voz y muchas veces se encontraría a sí mismo temblando a solas y sudando frío.

‘Te lo encargo’

A veces, mientras tenían sexo Gilbert ponía una cara de desagrado antes de correrse, como si Arthur le fuera insuficiente, pero no se buscó otro amante como pensó que haría. No era solo que Arthur fuera insuficiente, era que el mundo se había vuelto insuficiente para Gilbert.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Le había preguntado un día en que miraban una película cualquiera en la televisión. Gilbert miraba sin ánimos la pantalla, como si pudiera morir de aburrimiento en cualquier momento.

— Ajá —respondió sin ganas.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio que solo era llenado por las voces en la pantalla.

Arthur se estaba ahogando y no lo entendía.

La sombra de Alfred estaba encima de los dos y no pensaba dejarlos.

‘Te lo encargo’

A veces tenían citas donde daría lo mismo que Arthur estuviera solo a que estuviera con Gilbert quien le tomaba la mano ausentemente.

El cielo gris a veces cumplía su amenaza de lluvia y regresaban en autobús a casa en completo silencio.

Gilbert nunca tenía ánimos de nada.

Arthur comenzaba a sentirse solo.

‘Es mío, es mi sangre la que él derramó, es mi vida la que él tomó; no te pertenece, jamás te pertenecerá, es mío y siempre lo será. Tocaste mi sangre ¿no? Esto es lo que ganas por bañarte en ella, por intentar tomar lo que no te pertenece’

La herida volvía a doler y no tenía nada para calmar el dolor. Se estaba volviendo loco y eso era otro motivo del cual tenía que preocuparse. Su cabeza era un nido de pájaros sin sentido y no quería, lo detestaba. Tenía que ponerle fin.

Era frío y caliente a la vez. La cuerda alrededor de su cuello le quemaba pero sentía las puntas de los dedos heladas por la falta de oxígeno y de sangre. Se había colgado en un impulso y ya no podía arrepentirse. El nudo de la soga amenazaba con partirle el cuello.

‘Cobarde’

Había pasado mucho tiempo ahogándose y ahora de nuevo prefería el sueño cálido a tener que enfrentar una realidad llena de psicópatas incapaces de amarlo.

Cuando Gilbert llegó a casa era bastante tarde.

‘¿Te gusta?’

Sí, la escena, por primera vez en meses, conmovía su corazón.

‘Te lo regalo’

La voz de Alfred volvió a sonar en su cabeza, como siempre. Gilbert salió del departamento luego de tomarle una foto al cuerpo sin vida de Arthur para añadirla a su recién creada colección. Encendió un cigarro una vez fuera y llamó otra vez a emergencias.

Nadie hizo preguntas, nadie culpó a Gilbert.

‘¿Estás feliz?’

Sí, lo estaba, ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar otra víctima a la cual volver loca.

Gilbert se había vuelto una persona con un propósito por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron Gilbert tenía lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Sintieron pena por él. Las lágrimas eran de felicidad, pero eso no era necesario aclararlo.

Qué bueno había sido no enamorarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado aunque haya sido cortito. Dedicado a mi hija de fb, Veilchen Jewels, quien siempre será mi Gumi hermosa.


End file.
